


Drei Hexen für Charlie

by Mel_one



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mel_one/pseuds/Mel_one
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Menschheit steht vor einer neuen, kaum zu bewältigenden Krise. Wo sämtliche Geheimdienste scheitern, kommt ein spektakuläres Elite-Team zum Einsatz. Dabei war gerade alles so schön … HUMOR/KRIMI</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Neville Longbottom

**1\. Neville Longbottom**

 

Neville Longbottom führte mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung die zierliche Tasse unter seine Nase, um den duftenden Schwaden, die von dem tiefschwarzen Gebräu aufstiegen, in ihre einzelnen aromatischen Nuancen zu zerriechen. Der herbe Duft ließ ihn schwärmerisch die Augen schließen, bevor er einen fast schon rituellen ersten Schluck trank. Genüsslich schob er den Tee in seiner Mundhöhle hin und her und kostete jede tiefe Note des dunklen Geschmacks heraus.

Ein Schauer der Zufriedenheit durchzuckte ihn, als er schließlich schluckte und mit verzückten halboffenen Augen auf seine rosenverzierte Wedgewood-Tasse starrte.

 

„Neville“, sagte er zu sich selbst, „das ist die wohl beste Komposition, die dir bisher gelungen ist.“

 

Zur Bestätigung seiner selbst genehmigte er sich einen weiteren Schluck und nickte bedächtig anerkennend. Oh ja, er war der Gott der Aromen - ein Sommelier der Welt des Tees, der seines gleichen suchte!

 

Er spürte, wie das heiße Getränk sich munter auf seinen Geist auswirkte und er sich dazu durchrang, die ersten Eulen durch das Fenster zu lassen, die mit genervten Blicken auf ihn warteten. Merklich verärgert über die lange Wartezeit, huschte eine Eule nach der anderen in Nevilles Büro und ließ sich die Post vom Bein binden. Ohne  _ Schuhu _ und  _ Huu  _ flatterten alle beleidigt davon, doch Neville fiel dieses kindische Betragen ob seiner Souveränität in keinster Weise auf. Konzentriert sichtete er die Briefe und Pergamente und überflog kritisch die Absender.

 

Er sortierte allen Schriftverkehr nach Wichtigkeit und erschrak fürchterlich, als sein Kamin plötzlich ohne Vorwarnung in Flammen stand.

 

„Mr. Longbottom!“, knisterte es aus den Flammen und Neville griff beherzt zur Teetasse, um sich von dem Schreck zu erholen. „Erinnern Sie sich an mich?“

 

„Ich denke, ich habe mich klar ausgedrückt?“

 

„Oh, das haben Sie, in der Tat!“

 

„Dann verstehe ich nicht, warum Sie mich von meiner Arbeit abhalten, Charlie.“

 

„Das tue ich nicht, Mr. Longbottom“, versicherte Charlie und die Flammen stoben ein wenig nach oben, so als seien sie etwas empört über Nevilles Äußerung. „Oder wollen Sie diesen Papierkram tatsächlich als Arbeit bezeichnen?“

 

„Das tue ich, Sir.“

 

„Sehr gewissenhaft, wie immer“, knisterte die Glut und Neville brummte entnervt vor sich hin. „Sie haben eine mit _Ohnegleichen_ abgeschlossene Aurorenausbildung, Mr. Longbottom. Was hält Sie hinter diesem Schreibtisch fest?“

 

„Ich wüsste nicht, was Sie das angeht“, zischte Neville und sein Blick hüpfte verräterisch zu seiner Kochnische, in der er in seinen Pausen die fantastischsten Teekreationen zusammen stellte.

 

„Eine ganze Menge“, sagte Charlie und machte eine kunstvolle Pause. „Mr. Longbottom ich brauche Sie.“

 

„Warum fragen Sie nicht Harry Potter?“

 

„Ich brauche Sie.“

 

„Warum?“

 

„Finden Sie sich damit ab“, knackte es aus dem Kamin.

 

„Dann tun Sie das bitte auch“, sagte Neville höflich. „Ich habe kein Interesse an Ihrem seltsamen Verein, von dem ich noch nie etwas gehört habe.“

 

„Und von dem Sie in Ihrem Kabuff auch nie etwas hören werden ...“

 

„Das klingt sehr gefährlich.“

 

„Es ist gefährlich.“

 

„Charlie?“, Neville starrte abwesend in die grellen Flammen und führte mechanisch seine Tasse, die ein Geschenk seiner geliebten Großmutter war, an die Lippen. „ _Wer die Obrigkeit bespuckt, wird im Regen ertrinken_. Darauf habe ich keine Lust.“

 

„Tun Sie nicht bereits genau das, Mr. Longbottom?“

 

Eine entsetzliche Stille legte sich auf Nevilles kleinem Büro und eine unangenehme Gänsehaut krabbelte über seinen Körper.

 

„Sie ertrinken und unternehmen nichts dagegen“, knackte es vorwurfsvoll aus dem Kamin.

 

„Was wissen Sie schon?“, fauchte Neville und trank seinen Tee ungewohnt hastig aus, so dass sich sein Magen krampfte. Naja, vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass Charlie ihn in der Mangel hatte.

 

„Ich weiß eine ganze Menge, Mr. Longbottom“, Charlie räusperte sich. „Und ich weiß, dass nicht nur Sie ertrinken werden, sondern dass Sie noch eine Menge an Auroren und Agenten mit sich in einen tödlichen Strudel hinab reißen werden.“

 

„Warum sollte mein Wirken Einfluss auf andere Agenten haben, als auf diejenigen, die ich betreue?“

 

„Wir steuern auf eine gigantische Krise zu“, flüsterte Charlie betreten und Nevilles Nackenhaare sträubten sich. „Sie sind ein Meister im Planen und Deligieren von Spezialteams, Mr. Longbottom.“

 

„Ich soll also ein Spezialteam leiten?“

 

„Das würden Sie, wenn nicht längst der Strudel viele dieser Leute verschluckt hätte!“

 

„Sie verraten mir erst, was genau passiert ist, wenn ich Ihnen meine Zusage gebe, richtig?“, Neville schaute genervt in die Flammen, die munter auf und ab züngelten.

 

„Leider“, sagte Charlie und Neville spürte förmlich, wie er auf der anderen Seite des Kamins die Schultern zuckte. „Top Secret.“

 

Neville schnaufte entrüstet und fuhr sich durch seine dunklen Haare. Er liebte es, die Einsätze der Auroren zu planen und zu managen. Struktur und Ordnung in einen Fall zu bringen. Gerne schloss er sich ab und zu der Feldarbeit an und kroch hinter seinem Schreibtisch hervor, um Harry und Ron - immer ganz an der Spitze - zu kontrollieren und in die richtigen Bahnen zu weisen. Harry, der bestimmt irgendwann einmal Leiter der Aurorenzentrale werden würde... oder Minister... aber trotz allem keine Einsätze so perfekt planen könnte, wie es Neville tat ...

 

„Egal, um was es geht, Charlie“, murmelte Neville und betrachtete nachdenklich seine gepflegten Hände. Intuitiv rückte er seine Krawatte zurecht und zupfte sein Sakko in Form. „Ich würde mein eigenes Spezialteam haben wollen, und das bekommen Sie eh nicht zusammen!“

 

„Was, wenn doch?“

 

„Dann bin ich gerne dabei!“

 

 

 


	2. Hermine Granger

**2\. Hermine Granger**

 

Normalerweise hatte Professor Hermine Granger keine Zeit für solche Scherze. Sie hasste generell solchen unnützen Firlefanz, der ihre Energie und Lebenszeit raubte. Aber eine derart perfekt inszenierte Einladung, so wie sie sie gestern Abend erhalten hatte, bekam zumindest einen Bruchteil ihrer kostbaren und temporär begrenzten Aufmerksamkeit zuteil.

 

Man muss wissen, dass Professor Granger ein As auf annähernd jedem Gebiet der modernen magischen (und nichtmagischen) Wissenschaften war. Und die Tatsache, dass sie nicht herausfinden konnte, wie und warum gerade sie diese seltsame Einladung ereilte (und diese sie zudem noch unbemerkt ereilen konnte!), machte Professor Hermine Granger neugierig.

 

Mit gerunzelter Stirn schob sie sich die dicke, modische Hornbrille auf der Nase zurecht, während sie angespannt auf die kleine Karte in ihren Händen starrte.

Hier stand sie also und wartete darauf, dass etwas passierte. Genau so, wie es ihre Schüler und Studenten immer taten. Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass diese in gerammelt vollen Klassenzimmern und Hörsälen hockten, um Hermines akribisch ausgearbeiteten Ausführungen zu lauschen.

 

Sie hingegen lehnte hier in einer klassischen roten Londoner Telefonzelle. Schäbig, dreckig und siffig. Alleine und von der Außenwelt abgeschirmt, genau wie gestern, als diese verflixte Einladung ihre heiß begehrte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Hermine drehte und wendete die Karte, betrachtete das kleine Papier von allen Seiten und sprach einen komplexen aber nutzlosen Enthüllungszauber. Es tat sich nichts und die Adresse auf der Karte war nach wie vor eindeutig.

 

Doch, sie war hier richtig.

 

Skeptisch betrachtete sie das altmodische Telefon mit den runden Lautsprechern vor sich, aus denen eine unerträgliche Stille sickerte. Umso heftiger zuckte sie schließlich zusammen als es plötzlich in dem Gerät knackte und rauschte, so als ob jemand versuchte, die richtige Frequenz einzustellen.

 

"Professor Granger!", kratzte es aus den Lautsprechern und Hermine hielt den Atem an. "Ich bin höchst erfreut, dass Sie meiner Einladung gefolgt sind."

 

"Äh..."

 

"Bitte nehmen sie doch den Telefonhörer um mit mir zu reden. Sonst fallen Sie unter den Muggeln noch auf."

 

_ Als ob ich das nicht bereits täte, weil ich in dieser Telefonzelle stehe und nicht mit einem Smartphone rumhantiere _ , dachte Hermine gereizt und griff nach dem Hörer. 

 

"Danke... Äh... Mister... "

 

"Nennen Sie mich doch bitte einfach Charlie, Professor Granger."

 

"Gerne, Charlie", Hermine starrte verwirrt auf das schwarze Metallnetz, welches die Lautsprechermembran verbarg und fragte sich für einen Moment, ob sie nicht doch in einen Streich geraten war.

 

Ihre Schüler? Alte Kameraden? Kollegen?!

 

Nein, die absolute Perfektion der Einladung (Transformation aus dem gasförmigen Aggregatzustand in den festen, haptischen einer beschriebenen Karte!!) sprach gegen einen saloppen Schülerstreich. So etwas Perfides brachten diese Stümper nicht zu Stande und die einzige Person, der sie so etwas zutrauen würde, hatte genauso wenig was für Späße in schäbigen Muggeltelefonzellen übrig, wie Hermine selbst (Snape). Es musste also jemand dahinter stecken, der Kniffe und Wissen kannte, welches den normalen Gelehrten und Magiern fremd war (Außerirdische?).

 

„Haben Sie mir zugehört, Professor Granger?“, riss die penetrante Knarzstimme Hermine aus ihren Gedanken.

 

„Selbstverständlich“, zischte Hermine verlogen in den Hörer und hoffte, dass dieser ominöse Charlie die verräterische Röte nicht sehen konnte, die sich auf ihre Wangen legte.

 

„Haben Sie noch Fragen, Professor Granger oder kann ich mit Ihrer Unterstützung rechnen?“

 

Verärgert biss sich Hermine auf die Unterlippe. Warum nur hatte sie sich ablenken lassen?

 

„Wie genau stellen Sie sich meine Unterstützung denn vor?“, Hermine konnte sich immer durch offene Fragestellungen retten. Zu Mal sich ihr die Nackenhaare sträubten, wenn jemand um ihr Wissen, ihre Aufmerksamkeit und ihre Hilfe buhlte. Hermine hatte bei Weitem Besseres zu tun mit ihrem Lehrstuhl in Hogwarts und an der Universität in Oxford.

 

„Professor Granger“, die Stimme nahm einen ernsten und tiefen Tonfall an. „Wir benötigen Ihr einzigartiges Fachwissen in einer streng geheimen Angelegenheit. Wir haben ein schier unlösbares Rätsel vor unserer Nase, an dem das ein oder andere Menschenleben hängt.“

 

„Menschenleben?“, würgte Hermine hervor und schüttelte schockiert den Kopf.

 

„Wie ich bereits am Anfang sagte“, grummelte es aus dem Lautsprecher, „es ist eine Krise im Gange und wir haben unsere letzte Hoffnung in Sie gesetzt, Professor Granger!“

 

„Sie lügen.“

 

Das Knistern aus dem Lautsprecher verriet Hermine, dass sie ihren Gesprächspartner eiskalt erwischt hatte. Zufrieden drehte Hermine das störrische Metallkabel umher und lächelte sich in dem zerkratzten Silberspiegel zu.

 

„Was genau wollen Sie von mir, Charlie?“, Hermine lächelte immer noch süffisant vor sich her. „Sie wissen, dass ich eine Menge zu tun habe und ständig mit der langweiligen Ausbildung und Fortbildung meiner Mitmenschen und meiner eigenen Person beschäftigt bin. Wie also kann ich Ihnen in einer derart brisanten Lage als letzte Hoffnung dienen?“

 

Ein tiefes Seufzen kam aus dem Lautsprecher.

 

„Haben sie schon Professor Snape gefragt?“, grinste Hermine und dachte an ihren ergrauten Mentor und - man halte sich fest! - Untermieter. „Er unterrichtet nur noch drei Tage die Woche und hat bestimmt die nötige Muße, sich mit Ihrem unlösbaren Rätsel auseinander zu setzen, Charlie.“

 

„Professor Granger“, stöhnte es ergeben aus dem Lautsprecher. „Was in Merlins Namen muss ich tun, damit Sie mir helfen?“

 

Zufrieden sog Hermine die Luft ein. Sie liebte dieses Hin und Her um ihre Person, und ja, manchmal schlich sich eine leichte Arroganz in ihr Verhalten. Sie alleine war hier gefragt, kein Snape oder Potter.

 

Professor Hermine Granger war die letzte Hoffnung in Bezug auf ein unlösbares Rätsel, welches das ein oder andere Menschenleben kosten könnte.

 

„Charlie, was in Merlins Namen muss ich tun, damit Sie mich in Ruhe lassen?“

 

„Mir helfen!“

 

„Sie scheinen verzweifelt“, seufzte Hermine grinsend und schüttelte ihren buschigen Haarzopf. „Und wir drehen uns im Kreis.“

 

„Professor Granger“, setzte Charlie erneut an, „Sie waren damals schon immer die Cleverste.“

 

„Clever? Ich müsste mindestens 60 IQ Punkte weniger haben, um clever genannt zu werden.“

 

„Und trotzdem waren Sie nicht in der Lage, das Rätsel um die Transformation meiner Einladung zu lösen, richtig?“, köderte Charlie und Hermine runzelte angesäuert die Stirn.

 

„Ich hatte bisher nicht die nötige Zeit gehabt“, presste sie als Argument hervor.

 

„Wer hat Zeit? Wer hat Zeit?“, seufzte Charlie und es knackte laut in der Leitung. „Aber wenn wir uns niemals die Zeit nehmen, wie können wir dann jemals Zeit haben?"

 

Hermine knirschte genervt mit den Zähnen und grollte leise vor sich hin.

 

„Ich kann Ihnen nicht nur die Formel für die Transformation liefern, Professor Granger, sondern auch Wissen.“

 

„Das habe ich befürchtet“, entnervt massierte sich Hermine die Schläfen und rang mit sich selbst. Sollte sie diesem penetranten Unbekannten nun eine Zusage geben? Oder sollte sie den Hörer einfach einhängen und brisante Krisen den Leuten mit entsprechender Ausbildung überlassen? Natürlich hatte sie einst zu Voldemorts Sturz nicht unerheblich wenig beigetragen (wenn man so will, hatte sie den Helden durch clevere Tricks am Leben gehalten). Aber trotzdem war sie immer noch eine Zivilistin und ein komisches Gefühl in der Bauchgegend riet ihr, sich aus menschenlebenkostenden Situationen rauszuhalten. Doch leider war da noch dieses andere Gefühl, welches impulsiv durch Hermiones Sein jagte und sie oft zu unüberlegten und wahnwitzigen Dingen trieb.

 

„Da Sie in der Lage waren, eine Transformation zu erzeugen, zu der ich bisher nicht in der Lage war“, ratterte Hermine los, „erbitte ich mir die Formeln und Lösungen für diese Anwendung.“

 

„Ach, wenn es weiter ni- “

 

„Desweiteren gehe ich davon aus, dass Sie mich für eine geheime Organisation aquirieren, die bestimmt die ein oder andere Sondergenehmigung in Bezug auf bestimmte Orte, Pergamente oder Personen ausstellen kann.“

 

„Professor Granger, Sie -“

 

„ - haben Recht, ich weiß, Charlie“, Hermine starrte durch das beschlagene Fenster hinaus in den grauen Londoner Himmel. „Sie bieten mir also Wissen? Gut! Wenn ich also etwas Wissen muss, was ich obskurer Weise noch nicht weiß, werde ich an dieses Wissen kommen. Egal um was es sich handelt. Das ist meine einzige Bedingung.“

 

„Ihre EINZIGE?!“

 

„Ja, und jetzt sagen Sie mir doch bitte noch, mit welcher Organisation ich es eigentlich zu tun habe, wie ich Sie erreiche und wie wir als nächstes vorgehen werden.“

 

 


	3. Luna Lovegood

**3\. Luna Lovegood**

 

„So, dann wollen wir doch mal ...“, Luna Lovegood nahm einen tiefen Zug aus ihrer Zigarette und überflog mit gerunzelter Stirn das laminierte Kärtchen. Der graue Dunst umkringelte in gemächlichen Schwaden ihre langen blonden Haarsträhnen, die unordentlich unter den Kragen ihres Trenchcoats gerutscht waren. Die rote Londoner Telefonzelle, in der sie stand, ließ den kalten Rauch nicht entweichen, und so sammelte sich an den Scheiben eine dünne graue Nebelwand.

 

Luna wischte durch den Schleier und nahm den Telefonhörer von der Gabel, aus dem ein altmodischer Ton knisternd tutete. Mit der Zigarette in der Hand tippte sie die Zahlenfolge, die auf dem Kärtchen angewiesen stand, über das Nummernfeld ein. Unschlüssig, wie sie mit diesem Muggelgerät weiter verfahren sollte, hielt sie den Hörer vor ihr Gesicht und lauschte dem fernen Knacken in der Leitung.

 

„Also, das ist ja ein seltsames Ding!“, murmelte Luna und beäugte den schäbigen Hörer von allen Seiten. Sie wollte ihn gerade wieder in die schweigsame Ruhestellung hängen, die in Zeiten von Smartphones und Flatrates einem Todesurteil gleichkam (was Luna aber nicht besser wusste, da sie mit Smartphones und Flatrates nichts zu tun hatte), als das Rauschen in eine ziemlich laute, freudige Stimme umschlug.

 

„Miss Lovegood!“, dröhnte es aus dem Hörer, den Luna vor Schreck fallen ließ und der unsanft gegen die Scheibe sauste. „Uuuh, Sie sind ja temperamentvoll!“

 

„Wo sind Sie?“, Luna blickte sich zu allen Seiten um und zog den Hörer vorsichtig an dem mit Metall umwickelten Kabel nach oben. „Sind Sie etwa hier in diesem komischen, gebogenem Ding?“

 

„Wie bitte?“, leierte die Stimme ungläubig aus der Muschel und Luna setzte ihre Zigarette an die Lippen. Nervös schnippte sie die Asche auf den Telefonzellenboden und strich sich ein paar verirrte Strähnen aus der Stirn.

 

„Wer sind Sie?“, Luna schaute mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen in die klitzekleinen Löcher des Hörers, doch sie konnte niemanden darin sitzen sehen. Prüfend pustete sie etwas Qualm herein, doch niemand beschwerte sich.

 

„Nennen Sie mich einfach Charlie, Miss Lovegood!“

 

„Brauchen Sie meine Hilfe?“, flüsterte sie in den Hörer und warf einen schnellen Blick über die Schulter auf die Londoner Seitengasse, in der die Telefonzelle stand. „Die Karte mit den Hinweisen auf eine krasse Story, die kam doch von Ihnen, nicht wahr, Charlie?“

 

„Ja, in der Tat!“, knisterte die Stimme von Charlie und Luna vernahm ein weit entferntes Räuspern.

 

„Was meinen Sie?“, fragte Luna und nahm den letzten Zug an der Zigarette, bevor sie sie achtlos auf den Boden warf und austrat.

 

„Wie, was meine ich?“

 

„Brauchen Sie nun meine Hilfe? Wenn ja, wie? Und was ist mit der Story, die Sie mir versprochen haben?“, Luna griff in die Tasche ihres Trenchcoats und angelte eine rote Packung Zigaretten hervor. Ohne Umschweife zündete sie sich den nächsten Glimmstengel an und verwandelte zunehmend die Telefonzelle in eine türkische Dampfsauna.

 

„Miss Lovegood, alles zu seiner Zeit!“, lachte die Stimme und Luna lehnte sich entspannt an den siffigen Rahmen dieses Muggelkabuffs. Sie wusste, wie sie zu einer guten Story kam, und manchmal musste man einfach warten. Sie hatte Kontakte bis in die Nocturngasse, über die Muggelwelt und zurück. Sie war der Dreh- und Angelpunkt zeitgenössischer, journalistischer Berichterstattung auf hohem Niveau.

 

„Sie bekommen Ihre Story, meine Liebe!“, knisterte Charlies Stimme und in Lunas Körper fing die Neugierde an zu kribbeln.

 

„Exklusivrechte für den Tagespropheten?“

 

„Exklusivrechte für SIE!“

 

„Verraten Sie mir, um was für eine Story es genau geht?“, Luna hielt gespannt den Atem an.

 

„Das hängt ganz von den nächsten Ereignissen ab...“

 

„Ich kann warten“, meinte Luna leichthin und nahm wieder einen ausgiebigen (vermutlich krebserzeugenden) Atemzug.

 

„Ich leider nicht“, sickerte es aus dem Hörer und Luna beugte sich interessiert nach vorne. „Miss Lovegood, ich brauche dringend Ihre Hilfe. Ich weiß um Ihre Kontakte und Fähigkeiten, Leute um den Finger wickeln zu können.“

 

„Ach, Sie reden von Erpressung?“

 

„Sie erpressen Leute?“, klang Charlie leicht pikiert.

 

„Manchmal“, Luna bließ den Rauch in den Hörer. „Ich habe so viele Informationen über gewisse Leute, dass ich durchaus in der Lage bin, meine Wünsche auch auf die rabiate Art und Weise durchzusetzen.“

 

„Miss Lovegood, Sie gefallen mir außerordentlich gut!“

 

„Danke, aber wie kann ausgerechnet ICH Ihnen helfen? Sie brauchen meine Kontakte? Schön, dann sagen Sie mir auf der Stelle, worum es eigentlich geht!“

 

Ein kurzes Seufzen knackte durch die Leitung.

 

„Es geht um M.I.S.T.“

 

 


	4. Ginny Weasley

**4\. Ginny Weasley**

 

„Mist?“, entgeistert hielt Ginny Weasley den siffigen Telefonhörer von sich weg, um ihn skeptisch anzustarren.

 

„Nein, nicht MIST, Miss Weasley!“, seufzte die Stimme des ominösen Charlies. „M.I.S.T.! So nennt sich die Spezialeinheit für _Magische Internationale Strafverfolgung und Terrorismusbekämpfung_.“

 

„Das ist ja Mist“, grinste Ginny Weasley und wickelte das metallene Telefonkabel in großen Windungen um ihr Handgelenk. Irgendwie langweilte sie dieses Telefonat, welches doch so spannend angefangen hatte. Ein vielversprechendes Blind-Date mit dem bitteren Beigeschmack eines mit Arbeit verbundenem Auftrags.

 

Pfui!

 

„Miss Weasley, es geht um eine ernste Angelegenheit!“, meinte Charlie angefressen und das Grinsen auf Ginny Gesicht wurde breiter und sie unterdrückte einen aufkeimenden Lachanfall.

 

„Dann sollten Sie mal zackig Ihre Auroren loshetzen“, meinte Ginny gelassen. „Ich weiß immer noch nicht, was genau ich mit Strafverfolgung und Terrorismus zu tun habe.“

 

„Bis jetzt auch noch gar nichts“, sagte Charlie entnervt und Ginny genoss sichtlich das Gefühl, umworben zu werden. Sie kämmte sich aufreizend mit den Fingern durchs Haar und umschlang die lange Mähne um das freie Handgelenk.

 

Auch wenn Charlie sie nicht sehen konnte, so wusste sie, dass diese Handlung ihr Selbstbewusstsein (noch mehr) stärkte und ihr das Gefühl von grenzenlosem Sexappeal verlieh. Ginny Weasley, Quidditchstar der Holyhead Harpies, war einfach die Beste. Jawoll!

 

„Dann klären Sie mich doch bitte endlich auf, Charlie!“, schnurrte Ginny in den Hörer und hörte Charlie am anderen Ende der Leitung verlegen räuspern.

 

„Es gibt Fälle, bei denen die Auroren nicht eingesetzt werden können, Miss Weasley.“

 

„Versteh ich nicht.“

 

„Ich habe ja auch noch nicht zu Ende geredet!“

 

„Verzeihung.“

 

„Auroren sind nur national tätig und beschränken sich auf Kriminalfälle in der magischen Welt.“

 

„Ok.“

 

„Unterbrechen Sie mich bitte nicht ständig!“

 

„Ok.“

 

„...“, Charlie schnaufte und Ginny biss in ihre Faust um den aufkeimenden Lachflash zu unterdrücken. „Jedenfalls, das Team der M.I.S.T. ist international tätig, für Fälle die die magische Welt betreffen, als auch die Muggelwelt.“

 

Ginny unterdrückte den Impuls einen zustimmenden Laut von sich zu geben.

 

„Miss Weasley, M.I.S.T. heuert Sie hiermit offiziell als Agentin für den Außendienst an. Wir haben Ihre Fähigkeiten im Fliegen, im Duellieren und im Verfluchen äußerst genau verfolgt und sind zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass wir jemanden wie Sie in unserem Team dringend nötig haben!“

 

„Ich bin aber nicht irgendjemand“, Ginny betrachtete gelangweilit ihre manikürten Fingernägel. Verdammt, schon wieder ein abgebrochener Nagel! „Ich befürchte, dass mein Trainingsplan keinen Spielraum für eine Agentenkarriere offen lässt. Auch wenn ich dies als durchaus interessant erachte.“

 

Ginny wusste, wie sie mit Gehaltsverhandlungen umzugehen hatte. Ihr Verließ bei Gringotts war mittlerweile im Hochsicherheitstrakt angesiedelt und ihr schärfster Gegner was Gehaltsverhandlungen anbelangte war niemand anderes als Lucius Malfoy persönlich gewesen (auch wenn es bestimmte Methoden gab, mit denen Ginny bei Lucius Malfoy zu überzeugen wusste ... ahemm... ).

 

„Oh, keine Bange, alle unsere Spezialeinheiten arbeiten inkognito und nur, wenn es darauf ankommt. Sie können ohne Bedenken weiterhin Ihre Karriere bei den Holyhead Harpies verfolgen, und ab und an für M.I.S.T. einen Sondereinsatz durchziehen!“

 

„Was springt für mich dabei raus?“, fragte Ginny ohne Umschweife. „Strafverfolgung und Terrorismus klingen gefährlich.“

 

„Miss Weasley, Sie sind ein hartnäckiger Verhandlungspartner!“

 

„Charlie“, säuselte Ginny, „ich habe noch gar nicht mit dem Verhandeln angefangen.“

 

„Sie sind etwas misstrauisch, Miss Weasley!“

 

„Lieber etwas misstrauisch, als etwas tot.“

 

Charlies Seufzen ließ den Telefonhörer laut knacken und Ginny fragte sich, ab wann sie diesen komischen, unbekannten Kauz willentlich gebrochen hatte.

 

„So viel Stress, nur um die Welt zu retten!“

 

„Die Welt retten?“, prompt schoss das Adrenalin und die Abenteuerlust durch Ginnys Blutkreislauf. Ach, sie war ja manchmal so simpel gestrickt ...

 

„Natürlich, was haben Sie denn gedacht? Dass wir kleinkriminelle nationale Rassisten, wie Du-weißt-schon-wen hops nehmen?“, Charlie lachte entrüstet auf. „ICH BIT-TE SIE!“

 

„Na dann“, Ginny Weasley zitterte vor Aufregung. „Ich bin ganz Ohr!“

 

 

 


	5. M.I.S.T.

**5\. M.I.S.T.**

 

„Schön“, grollte Neville und nippte flüchtig an seinem Earl Grey. „Ihr habt - warum auch immer! - diesem Spinner tatsächlich zugesagt.“

 

„Es scheint so“, meinte Luna und schaute in Nevilles bleiches Gesicht.

 

Hermine knetete nervös ihren Pulli durch, während Ginny ziemlich entspannt in den Kissen der großen Couch lümmelte, die das Zimmer über den Dächern Londons fast komplett ausfüllte. Die große Fensterfront gab einen tollen Panoramablick auf die Themse mit der Westminster Bridge, dem London Eye und dem Parlament mit Big Ben frei.

 

Routiniert angelte Luna nach einem Glimmstengel und zückte ihren Zauberstab um ihn zu entfachen, als Neville schnell hervor sprang und sie mit einem zackigen Schlenker entwaffnete.

 

„Luna, wenn du schon so bescheuert bist und dir dieses Laster aufhalst, dann tue es bitte außerhalb meines Büros!“, mahnend funkelte Neville die Blonde an.

 

„Dein Büro?“, fragte Hermine und schob ihre Brille zurecht.

 

„Ich dachte, das hier ist Charlies Büro?“, Ginny wirkte regelrecht empört, weiterhin einem Blind Date aufgesessen sein zu werden.

 

„Nichts für ungut, Neville“, meinte Hermine versöhnlich. „Ich freue mich trotzdem sehr, dich hier wieder zu sehen.“

 

„Danke“, murmelte Neville und stellte mit Schrecken fest, dass die drei Hexen ihre Teetassen noch nicht einmal in den Händen gehabt hatten. Banausinnen!

 

„Wenn ihr alle hier seid, wird es mit Sicherheit die gewaltigste Story, die ich je an Land gezogen habe“, meinte Luna und roch sehnsüchtig an dem trockenen Tabak in ihrer Hand.

 

„Eine Story? Ich denke, es geht eher um brisantes, geheimes Wissen“, sagte Hermine und nahm - ENDLICH! - ihre Tasse in die Hand.

 

„Ach, Koboldkacke!“, schnauzte Ginny. „Es geht um die Rettung der Welt! Es geht um M.I.S.T.!“

 

„Einen ganzen Haufen Mist, wenn ihr mich fragt“, sagte Neville mit funkelnden Augen. „M.I.S.T., die _Magische Internationale Strafverfolgung und Terrorismusbekämpfung_ hat ganz schön Mist an den Hacken.“

 

„Sag ich ja, MIST!“, grinste Ginny und kippte ihren Tee mit einem Schluck und verzogener Miene herunter. Neville verzog, angesichts dieser Blasphemie, verständnislos das Gesicht.

 

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum wir als Zivilisten für einen Agentenjob angeheuert wurden“, überlegte Hermine und Neville widmete sich prompt ausgiebig seinem nächsten Teeaufguss.

 

„Das könnte _mein_ fraglicher Verdienst gewesen sein, Hermine“, entschuldigte er sich und setzte sich auf die Lehne der Couch. „Charlie wollte mich für einen Spezialeinsatz ködern, der nichts mit der Aurorenzentrale zu tun hat.“

 

„Du arbeitest hier quasi schwarz?“, fragte Luna und Neville errötete nur als Antwort. „Das finde ich gut und imponiert mir!“

 

Nevilles roter Teint verdunkelte sich um ein Weiteres, als er fortfuhr: „Jedenfalls war meine Bedingung an Charlie, dass ich mein Team selbst zusammenstellen durfte. Ich bin nicht davon ausgegangen, dass ihr euch tatsächlich von ihm bequatschen lasst.“

 

Nachdenkliche Ruhe legte sich auf das kleine Büro.

 

„Was genau hat er euch versprochen? Ich dachte, ihr habt alle so viel zu tun, dass ihr nicht einmal Weihnachtskarten an mich verschicken könnt?“

 

Beschämte Stille senkte sich auf die drei Häupter der Hexen, die in unterschiedlichen Rottönen anliefen.

 

„Wissen“, presste Hermine zähneknirschend hervor (kaminrot).

 

„Abenteuer!“, Ginny warf gespielt ihre Hände in die Luft (kirschrot).

 

„Eine gigantische Story“, seufzte Luna und Neville seufzte mit (schweinchenrosa).

 

„Ihr seid so bestechlich, meine Damen!“, schimpfte Neville (wutrot). „Wenn ihr nun als Agenten einen erfolgreichen Nebenjob absolvieren wollt, dann lasst euch gesagt sein, dass Bestechlichkeit euch ins Verderben bringen wird.“

 

Betretenes Schweigen.

 

„Egal was für eine Aufgabe uns erwartet, ich möchte, dass wir sie alle lebend verlassen, ist das klar?“

 

„Ja“, flüsterten die Hexen kleinlaut und wichen Nevilles ungewohnt autoritären Blicken aus.

 

„Im Zweifel, fangt an zu verhandeln oder stellt Bedingungen, von denen ihr ausgeht, dass euer Gegenüber sie eh nicht erfüllen kann!“, Neville gönnte sich einen Schluck zur Besinnung. „Dies klappt in den meisten Fällen.“

 

Es knisterte im Kamin und Neville verdrehte die Augen.

 

„Na, endlich“, raunte er. „Wird auch Zeit!“

 

„Mr. Longbottom!“, dröhnte es fröhlich aus den Flammen. „Guten Morgen, liebe Hexen!“

 

„Guten Morgen, Charlie!“, kam es im Chor vom Sofa und die drei Hexen richteten ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den Kamin.

 

„Ich bin verzückt“, freute sich Charlie. „Ein Team aus zivilen Spezialisten und spezialisierten Zivilisten, es wird legen - warte, es kommt gleich! - där! LEGENDÄR!“

 

„Es wäre toll, wenn Sie uns endlich aufklären würde, WAS genau so legendär wird“, grollte Neville. „Wir haben alle Ihre Geheimhaltungsklauseln unterzeichnet, Charlie. Also spielen Sie nun mit offenen Karten!“

 

„Nun, wie Sie alle bereits wissen, ist eine mächtige Krise in Gange. Natürlich hört und sieht man in der Öffentlichkeit noch nichts davon, doch die Drohungen sprechen für sich.“

 

„WAS ist passiert?“, hakte Neville nach.

 

„Ein Unbekannter hat Zugriff auf unsere Datenbanken genommen und die Identitäten aller im Geheimen operierenden Agenten geknackt.“

 

Die Stille in dem kleinen Büro war greifbar, als Hermine sich leise zu Wort meldete:

 

„Aller magisch begabten Agenten?“

 

„Aller magisch begabten Agenten weltweit“, seufzte Charlie und Ginny schlug sich schockiert die Hand vor den Mund. „Und aller Muggelagenten weltweit.“

 

Fast ließ Neville vor Schreck seine Wedgewood fallen.

 

„Bitte WAS?“, keuchte er und starrte fassungslos in die Flammen. „Die Enttarnung von Geheimagenten wird eine politische Krise nach der nächsten mit sich bringen, wenn nicht sogar einen neuen Weltkrieg auslösen können!“

 

„Ja, Mr. Longbottom“, knackte die Glut, „die Krise ist perfekt. Es wurden sämtliche Geheimdienste infiltriert. Sie wissen alle um die derzeitige Sicherheitslücke, aber da noch keinerlei Lösegeldforderungen, abgetrennte Gliedmaßen oder Ähnliches kamen, geht man stark davon aus, dass es sich um einen magiebegabten Täter, mit noch unbekanntem Motiv handelt.“

 

„Wie kann man da so sicher sein?“, fragte Luna stirnrunzelnd. „Ich weiß schließlich noch nichts von einer Krise!“

 

„Ein Muggelerpresser hätte in Muggelnetzwerken für Aufsehen gesorgt. Hätte auf Kanälen oder Fernsehsender Material verbreitet, doch es ist nichts dergleichen passiert. Es wissen alle nur, dass die Identitäten geknackt sind und bereits mehrere Agenten spurlos verschollen sind.“

 

„Das _spurlos_ ist für die Muggel natürlich schnell ein Hinweis auf uns Zauberer“, sinnierte Ginny.

 

„Richtig, deswegen sind die Vorstände der Geheimdienste in einer Krisensitzung auf uns zugekommen. Wir sollen ermitteln und verhindern, dass die Daten in unbefugte Hände gespielt werden“, bestätigte Charlie.

 

„Aber“, kam Neville ihm zuvor und zog seine eigenen Schlüsse, „M.I.S.T. ist ebenfalls von dem Unbekannten gehackt worden und aus diesem Grund müssen Sie auf unser ziemlich kreatives Team zurückgreifen.“

 

„Wie immer korrekt, Mr. Longbottom“, lobte Charlie und Neville schnaufte pikiert. „Ich habe die richtige Wahl getroffen, wie ich sehe.“

 

„Das wird sich noch heraus stellen“, sagte Neville und beobachtete die drei Neuagentinnen vor ihm, die sichtlich unruhig auf dem Sofa herum rutschten.

 

„Wie geht es jetzt weiter?“, fragte Hermine.

 

„Ich lasse Ihrem Team freie Hand bei den Ermittlungen. Mit Mr. Longbottom als vorzüglichem Einsatzleiter, werden Ihnen die Aufgaben optimal zugespielt. Ich werde alle relevanten Informationen sofort in diese Zentrale weiterleiten und besprechen. Ansonten lautet Ihre Aufgabe schlichtweg: fangen Sie diesen Mistkerl, der die Weltsicherheit ins Wanken bringt!“

 

  
  


 


End file.
